


Mentor

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gags, Hercules/Burr, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, alex/laurens, also included:, and sort of? Alex/Hercules/Laurens, extremely brief scene of questionable edgeplay practices that are addressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: Hercules isn't new to the kink scene by any definition of the word. Which is one of the reasons why it's so frustrating that his roommates play so rough without any safeguards. As much as he adores John and Alex, sometimes they bring out the worst in one another. When they finally come around to the idea of learning how to play safely, Hercules is confronted with a question of his own: Can he maintain a healthy distance and avoid becoming attached?





	

When Hercules started renting a house with John, he didn’t expect to be put in this position.

John, after all, without Alex’s influence was usually pretty well behaved. A hard working carpenter, whose eyes lit up when asked about his college degree. Marine biology, while not his career path, was still one of the loves of his life. 

But Hercules hadn’t met Alex. 

“Do you two idiots even have a word?” Hercules hissed. “Or a way to signal when one of you can’t talk?”

Received a shrug from John and an open stare from Alex, head tilted backward from where he was pinned on the floor. Throat still red, John’s hand resting against his collarbone instead of squeezing. 

All he’d wanted to do was come home and pop open a beer. Found them like this instead. The slammed door had at least gotten John’s attention before Hercules bodily removed him from Alex. Alex’s squeaked explanation that they were having fun, next to John’s annoyed snip that Hercules was cock blocking him was all the information Hercules needed.

“We don’t need a word.” John, for all his intelligence, sometimes didn’t know when to quit. “I’m not stupid, you know. I know how to keep from hurting him.”

Christ. “If you want to play in the house, you need a fucking word. Communication. Or it’s abuse.”

“John’s not-” Hercules’ glare cut Alex off. “I’m fine.”

For the moment. “Laurens. Get off of him. Now.”

“You aren’t my dad.” Thank god for that. “You can’t tell us what to do.”

Hercules didn’t budge, just continued to look at him. Mentally went over his options. Threatening to call the cops would be recognized as an empty threat. Physically removing him was tempting. The least likely one to have complications too. Too much risk that John would take a comment about the rules of the house as an excuse to storm out.

Thankfully it didn’t devolve to that. Alex folded, asking in a small voice for John to get off. 

A small wave of relief hit Hercules when John did as he was asked. Didn’t ignore Alex’s request just to piss Hercules off further. 

Maybe they weren’t beyond hope.

Alex stared up at him, head tilted to one side even as he moved to sit. “Why are you upset? I like being hurt and we both like being rough.”

“So do I.” Better to start off being honest. “But shit like this? Isn’t safe. If you’re going to do this shit, you need a word and a conversation about limits. I’m not letting people living with me practice unsafe kink.”

Living with him because there was no point denying that Alex did just that. Didn’t pay rent but he either crashed on the couch or in John’s bed five days a week. 

John didn’t seem that interested in listening to him, but Alex did. “How can you make choking safe?”

Technically there wasn’t a way to make choking completely safe. It was a form of edge play for a reason. “There’s different techniques, but the biggest thing I’m pushing right now is that y’all need a word. And a way to signal that the scene is done. Before you hurt one another in a way that ruins your friendship.”

Alex leaned forward even as John rolled his eyes. “We’ve been friends for years, ain’t nothin’ getting in the way of that.”

Getting through John’s head seemed impossible at the moment, but Alex he could work with. So Hercules dropped his bag and flopped down on the couch. “You really going to risk that just because you don’t want to talk to one another?”

That was one thing that Hercules would never understand. Practicing safe kink didn’t cost anything. Just took a little extra effort. 

John ignored the comment, shoving himself up and going back to his room. Something that might have aggravated Hercules more if Alex didn’t shuffle a little closer.

\---

“I know what you’re doing.”

Hercules didn’t look up from the pants he was hemming. “Good afternoon, John. Glad to know you recognize a sewing machine.”

John huffed, propping himself up on the corner of Hercules’ desk. “You aren’t going to get under my skin by fucking Alex. We aren’t dating.”

That last bit Hercules had been curious about. The two remained practically glued at the hip, and sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between friends who happened to fuck and people who were together. 

As for the other- “No idea where you got the idea we’re fucking.”

“Other than the fact that he spends half of his time in your room now?” John poked at the sewing machine and Hercules sighed, relieved that he was basically finished anyway. 

“We’ve been talking.” Just talking. “I like to work while we chat.”

Eager. There was no other word for Alex. John might not give a fuck what he had to say, but Alex lapped it up. Asked questions. Sure, most of it wasn’t safety related, but Hercules didn’t mind answering about his own past. He’d been involved in the local kink scene for a few years, knew most of the major players by their real names. 

“Alex’s never gone this long unless he’s had someone on the side.”

Hercules could only assume there was a missing ‘without letting me fuck him’ in there. “If he does, I don’t know about it.”

John didn’t seem convinced. “Don’t hurt him.”

As if Hercules would. Alex could be a brat, but Hercules had enough years on him to know how to handle that. “That’s funny coming from someone who refuses to practice safe sex with him.”

“At least I don’t fuck with his emotions.” Now it was Hercules’ turn to be confused. “You really haven’t noticed. You straight or just oblivious?”

Definitely not straight. Didn’t typically consider himself oblivious either. “I think your jealousy has clouded your judgement.”

John stared at him a moment longer before leaving the room and Hercules rolled his eyes.

He had better things to do than play guidance counselor to those two.

\---

“How often do you play with this?”

Hercules blanched when he looked up to see that Alex had found his paddle. Later they’d have a conversation about the fact that a bag being open on the floor wasn’t an invitation to go through it. 

For the moment he rolled over onto his stomach so that he could look at Alex as he talked. “Not too often lately. Current sub isn’t as into impact play as he is other things.”

Aaron liked to be held down, definitely enjoyed being told what to do. Being hit? Not so much. Hercules didn’t mind, though. He could be flexible.

Alex turned the paddle around in his hands. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

It was apparently Alex’s turn to be oblivious, or he was pushing. “I don’t. You should know better than anyone that dating and other things aren’t always the same thing.”

“Do you play with more than one person at a time?”

John’s comment a few days ago flashed in Hercules’ head. Maybe he had been oblivious. “Sometimes.”

Hercules expected Alex to push it further. To ask what was clearly on his mind. Instead he returned his attention back to the paddle in his hands. Asked Hercules to explain the difference between the different spanking implements.

Time to switch to teaching mode.

\---

When Hercules stumbled home from his DJ job, it was almost three AM and all he wanted to do was collapse in his bed. He wouldn’t give up his lifestyle for the world, but bouncing between so many different jobs wrecked havoc on his sleep cycle. Especially during times like this, where he had to be up by nine so that he could do his first training session of the day. 

So when he noticed Alex in his bed, Hercules sighed. The man had clearly forgotten Hercules’ schedule, expected him to be home earlier in the evening. Body laid out naked on Hercules’ sheets, curled around one of his pillows. The paddle he’d taken so much interest in at the foot. 

Ridiculous child.

Hercules grabbed a blanket from the linen closet, draping it over Alex before packing up the paddle. No need to risk Alex kicking it off in his sleep and waking himself up.

Tomorrow afternoon they could deal with the awkwardness. For now he grabbed another blanket and headed for the couch to catch a nap.

Being a personal trainer was still new to him, but it felt good. Helping people reach their goals, seeing the look of awe when they were able to do something they weren’t before- he loved it for a lot of the same reasons he enjoyed topping.

But it was also a lot of hard work, and by the time he returned home that afternoon, he was wiped out. Felt guilty for the wave of relief when he realized that Alex was at work. Considering he’d slept on the couch last night, all he wanted to do was take a shower and then collapse in his own bed.

Groaned when he noticed the note on his pillow.

Added Alex’s apology to the list of things he would deal with once he’d caught up on his sleep.

\---

Of course, dealing with any of that would have been easier if Alex didn’t suddenly remember that John existed.

Which was fine. Hercules wasn’t jealous, even if he had a sneaking suspicion that Alex was aiming for him to be. He liked spending time with Alex, found him a pretty decent conversationalist. Thought he was funny and engaging when he wanted to be. 

But he could also be childish.

Something he was showcasing this week. 

The third time he walked in on them roughhousing in the living room, Hercules rubbed his temples. Refused to look at Alex’s half naked body or the bite marks on his chest. Didn’t want to think about whether or not they were playing it safe or just returning to old habits. 

Snapped at John that if he wanted to fool around, he needed to do it in the bedroom.

It was just common courtesy after all.

Considered throwing himself across the bed before pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting Aaron. He couldn’t control either of the boys in the living room, but Aaron was usually obedient enough.

Waited for a reply before tossing his toy bag over his shoulder and heading out the door.

Aaron’s place, thankfully, wasn’t too far away.

“Lil B,” Hercules teased as he walked through the door. “Thanks for having me over.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Left Hercules in the living room instead, came back a minute later with two cokes. Tossed one to Hercules, who took it gratefully before dropping his bag and taking a seat in the living room.

Allowed the quiet to wash over him. Knew it was lasting too long, that he should say something. After all, he was the one who had asked to come over and play. But sometimes it was nice to just sit. To not have to keep moving and worry about what came next.

“You want to talk about it?” Aaron asked.

Hercules closed his eyes. “That obvious?”

Aaron’s snort answered that question, and Hercules listened as Aaron left the room again. Opened his eyes only to find a beer on the table. “We don’t drink and-”

“We aren’t playing with you this tense. Drink. If you’re good and talk about whatever it is, I might let you boss me around later.”

Practical. “Anyone ever tell you that you’d make a decent switch?”

Because Aaron would. Or at least a service top. But the comment was greeted with a roll of his eyes. “Stop changing the subject. You don’t usually ask to meet outside of our agreed times and the few times you have? You’ve shown up ready. Work getting to you?”

No. All of his jobs were going pretty well. “Where do I start?”

“The beginning is usually a good place.” Despite the dry statement, Hercules knew Aaron was trying to be supportive. 

Except there really wasn’t a beginning. “Caught my roommate and his fuckbuddy being unsafe. Choking him in the living room with no safeword system in place.”

Aaron cringed. It was good to know Hercules wasn’t the only one that thought it was a trainwreck waiting to happen. “Tried to help. Roommate thinks it’s an attack on him. Thought I was getting through to Alex and he got a crush on me instead.”

“Is there a submissive who hasn’t had a crush on you?” Aaron leaned back in his seat, taking a sip of his beer even as he nudged Hercules’ shoes with his socked feet. “You’re hot, powerful, and the icing on the cake? You’re kind. Makes people feel safe.”

“Stroke my ego a little more, will you?” Hercules rubbed at his eyes again, trying to figure out when he got to be so tired. “He tried to come onto me.”

Aaron hummed. “Roommate didn’t like that I bet.”

“Alex fell asleep before I came home, and he took me covering him up as a rejection.” Which hadn’t been Hercules’ intention. What was he supposed to do? Wake Alex up for a romp when he was already going to get too little sleep? If they were going to play, they needed to discuss things. Not jump into it. “So roommate is loving it, because he’s getting ass on a regular basis again. But they’re back to their old shit.”

Because that was what was bothering Hercules. Not that they were sleeping together, but that he had to worry about them. Didn’t he have enough on his plate?

Quiet again. This time a little less comfortable as Hercules reflected on his position. So when Aaron finished his beer and broke it, he was a little more grateful. “Do you want to play with Alex?”

That felt a little too much like a loaded question. “Would it bother you if I did?”

Aaron considered it for a second before shrugging. “We aren’t exclusive. So don’t use me as an excuse to not go after something you want.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Not that Aaron objecting wouldn’t make things simpler. “Alex is young. Younger than you even, and you already knew you were at my lower limit.”

It wasn’t even a question of legality, Alex had been legal for a few years. But Hercules preferred to play with people who didn’t play games. Who knew who they were and were comfortable with it. Compared to Alex? Aaron might as well have been ancient when it came to his maturity.

“If you’re worried about him, you could always talk to Adri or Mama Wash.” True.

Except there was the sting of it. Hercules liked the idea of being the one to teach Alex. Sure, sometimes he was a brat- but he was also eager to learn. Seemed interested in just about anything that Hercules wanted to talk to him about.

It was a little too easy to imagine what Alex would be like in bed, especially considering the number of times that Hercules had walked in on him and John.

“Or-” Aaron looked him in the eye- “You get your ass in gear and tell him you’re open to the idea of hands-on tutoring. Roommate too, if you’re willing. But don’t wait till seven months down the line and try something then. Do something or let him go if you respect him at all.”

Aaron was right. That didn’t make his choice any easier to make.

\---

It was a little after ten that Hercules walked in the door.

Tried not to feel like a little boy out after curfew when Alex looked up. “I thought you didn’t have work today.”

“I didn’t.” Hercules dropped his toy bag on the floor before sitting down in the couch opposite of Alex’s chair. “Party.”

Considering Alex knew what was in the bag, there was no need to specify what kind. Which didn’t stop him from being vague when Alex asked if he had a nice time.

Aaron hadn’t been able to make it, which meant that Hercules had wandered for most of the evening. Played a little with Lucky, helping them practice their tricks. Flogged the General for a bit, before letting Mama Wash do the same to him. Herc didn’t usually bottom, but it’d been a nice chance to relax. To get some pent up energy out.

Alex ran a hand through his hair, looking far too anxious for Hercules’ preference. “I-”

“I don’t want to fight tonight. I’m wiped.” Didn’t want to feel confined to his room. This was his house, too. Not just John’s.

Alex cringed at the comment. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I just-” Hercules didn’t know what he wanted. Still. “Want to relax before bed. Preferably out here.”

“No.” Sure, they weren’t doing too well, but for Alex to say that- it stung. “I mean- That’s what I wanted to say. I’m sorry. About the way we’ve been acting.”

Oh. Hercules searched Alex’s face, cursed himself for not noticing the red rims around his eyes sooner. “You and John fight?”

A nod.

Hercules sighed, patting the seat next to him. Wasn’t surprised when Alex took it without a fight. Curled up against Hercules’ chest even as Hercules wrapped an arm around his waist. “You want to talk about it?”

No. Somehow, Hercules expected that. “Apology accepted, by the way.”

“Sometimes we bring out the worst in each other.” At least one of them realized it. Not that Hercules thought they shouldn’t be friends- but they needed to be aware. “We shouldn’t have been screwing around in the living room.”

“Shockingly that doesn’t bother me as much the idea that you’re still being unsafe.” They could fuck in the living room so long as they were using a safeword. “But no need to worry about that right now. I’m glad you’re alright.”

Alex buried his face into Hercules’ chest and Hercules sighed. Stroked the younger man’s hair, trying not to think about how small he was in comparison. Around Aaron’s height, but slighter. 

When Alex did speak up, it was quiet. “Can I ask you something?”

Never a good question. “Of course.”

“Do you think I’m unattractive?”

So they were back on that. Hercules pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “No.”

Honest. It was important to be honest. Funny how his internal voice sounded like Aaron at times. Reminding him that if he was considering pursuing Alex, he needed to be clear about that now. Even if being clear meant saying ‘when you’re older’ or setting specific boundaries.

“You’re young,” Hercules continued. “And as much as I’m afraid of John hurting you because he seems to think boundaries are a personal sin, I’m afraid of hurting you too.”

Alex’s ‘I like to be hurt’ really wasn’t helping. “Different kind of hurt. ’S not like I’m afraid to bruise your ass.”

The fact that Alex needed to ask what other ways there were to hurt him- Hercules sighed. Fussed with Alex’s hair. “I don’t want to come home to any more tears.”

“Wasn’t crying.”

Hercules snorted. “Of course you weren’t.”

It was too late to try and have a conversation. Too many ways that it could go all wrong. That he could end up causing the thing he’d been trying to avoid the whole time. Better to wait until morning when he had a clearer idea of what he wanted, and Alex wasn’t riding the sting of whatever fight he’d gotten into with John.

Hercules squeezed Alex’s side. Stood up and headed toward his room. “On that note- I’m going to bed.”

Paused just before leaving the living room, sighed when he realized that Alex was still watching. “You can join, but clothes stay on.”

Hopefully Alex wouldn’t make him regret it.

\---

Hercules closed his eyes. “Just in case this somehow missed your notice, that’s my bed.”

Because that had to be it. It wasn’t that John had added himself to the list of people who should be hanging out on his bed naked.

Or, well, half naked. The boy at least had the decency to be wearing boxers. Something that might have bought him brownie points if it weren’t for what he was doing.

“You’re changing those sheets.”

John shrugged, tossing another sliver of orange peel into the trash can near his knee. There were more efficient ways to peel, better places to do it, which meant that for whatever reason- 

For whatever reason John wanted a bunch of orange juice on his bed. Either it was a show of how much he didn’t care, or the weirdest act of passive aggressiveness that Hercules had ever seen. “I told you not to hurt him.”

So that’s what this was about. Considering their late night chat a few days ago, Hercules personally thought this conversation was a bit mistimed. Alex had stopped walking on tiptoes. Seemed to be okay. “I haven’t.”

“You’re leading him on.” There was juice on John’s chin and chest from where he’d started eating the orange. Was he always so messy? “Again.”

Ah. “Leading him on implies I’m not going to seal the deal.”

Since their conversation, he’d even had the chance to talk to Aaron about it more in depth. If Alex chose to pursue it, Hercules was open to the idea. But only if he could take it slow. Walk him through the steps one by one.

John considered him for a moment while he finished his orange, proceeded to wipe his hand on his thigh and flop back on the bed. “I care about him a lot, you know.”

That Hercules hadn’t doubted. They’d been living together for almost a year, Alex had been hanging around almost as long. Even if they had the capability of turning each other into high schoolers instead of adult men- there was no doubting the love there. “I know. That’s why I don’t want to see either of you fuck it up.”

“He mentioned something about a tapout system.” It seemed almost non sequitur.

Almost. “Please tell me that wasn’t what you two fought about.”

Thankfully, John shook his head. 

The moment stretched on, and finally Hercules sighed. “Are you going to tell me why you’re on my bed? Or am I going to sleep on the couch tonight?”

“Waiting for Alex.” 

Of course. What else would John be doing? “Please tell me you two don’t fuck in my room when I’m at work.”

“No,” Alex’s voice came from the door, and Hercules turned to look at him. “I told him we should talk to you.”

“I’ve agreed to guinea pig.” John rolled over onto his side, propping up on one elbow. “This safety thing seems to be important to you and apparently you have some experience. So I’m listening.”

Okay. Hercules could work with that. “You’re still changing the sheets. And there was no need to be undressed for us to talk.”

John glanced down at his juice soaked chest and shrugged. “It was comfy. Besides, I think Alex was hoping you’d be interested in a little more than talking.”

Hope or not, they were only talking.

\---

“Take your rope and go under the armpit-” It shouldn’t have been funny watching John struggle to get the loop through, but Hercules was taking his pleasure where he could- “Behind his neck, over the shoulder and back through the other armpit.”

Ropes weren’t John’s thing. It was too easy to lose his place, for them to end up tangled on the floor or all around them. 

Which was exactly why Hercules made him do it. Every couple of days they moved the coffee table to the side of the room and Hercules walked him through a tie or two. There were easier ways, of course. They could invest in thigh cuffs, in more handcuffs, in armbinders and spreader bars. But a few lengths of rope served all of those purposes and more.

If John wanted the benefits of immobility? He needed to truly understand how to get Alex where he wanted. Safely.

John wrapped the rope through the loop, stabilizing it before looking up for the next direction. “You can vine wrap it from there, to burn up rope.”

Strappado bound the arms behind the person’s back. An unforgiving, if versatile tie. “Alex, how are we holding up? Do you need to come out?”

No response. 

Hercules pushed himself off the couch so that he could grip Alex’s chin, force him to make eye contact. “Alex, if you don’t respond during check in, the scene ends. Are you okay?”

That time Alex nodded, eyelashes fluttering.

Ropes might not have been John’s thing, but they were definitely Alex’s. Then again, so far Hercules was struggling to find anything that Alex wasn’t into. They hadn’t brushed too far into taboo play yet, or some of the rarer kinks, but what Hercules had brought up so far?

Alex hadn’t hesitated for a second.

“What next?” John peaked from over Alex’s shoulder. “I’ve tied it off.”

That Hercules hadn’t thought of. “Well, if you’re looking for more tying practice, you can put him on his stomach or knees. Connect his ankles to the cuff around his wrists. You want me to walk you through it?”

John’s nose wrinkle answered that question. 

“Alright then.” Hercules stroked Alex’s cheek before returning to his seat to be a more passive observer. “Think about what positions he can be moved to from here. You’d have to remove the gag to fuck his mouth, but I will say a lot of people find blowjobs an appealing next step.”

Most of their sessions involved a gagged Alex. If not, his cheeky commentary tended more toward distracting than cute. Plus, a quiet Alex was a blissed out Alex most of the time. Being silenced forced him more into the moment.

“An over the knee or over the edge of the couch spanking is also possible, if you remember that his arms are bound.” Hercules leaned forward, painting pictures in his head. “Remember he can’t balance himself.”

Wouldn’t be able to push himself up off the floor either. Learning how to stand without using one’s hands took time and core control. Most people would never bother. “His ass is free, though doggy is out of the question. You could make him ride you, or better yet, put him on his knees and make him fuck himself on a dildo.”

Aaron often protested such things, considered it an indignity. 

Something that didn’t stop him from riding whatever Hercules presented him with. From coming on fake cocks.

That was another thing Hercules would eventually need to get around to talking about. At the moment, he needed to reinforce that no meant no. Safewords were great even beside plain speak, gave people a way to bow out without feeling like they were disappointing someone. Especially if said person had been taught that no was a bad word.

But once people were established, there was also room for conversation where no didn’t mean no. Not necessarily in the sense of consensual non-con, Hercules personally didn’t jive with that, but letting submissives be bratty. Have preferences, but also do things lower on their list. To use ‘no’ to mean ‘this is beginning to be overwhelming’ rather than just stop.

First? First the top needed to know how to read their sub and John wasn’t there yet, no matter how much he thought he was.

“What else?” That was one thing Hercules had been surprised about. John’s willingness to hear out all the possibilities rather than just jump on the first interesting thing.

Of course, sometimes it also meant Hercules had to think on the spot. “If punishment ever becomes part of your routine, it’s also a good way to make him wait. Be mindful that his arms are tingling from the moment you tie the second knot, though.”

\---

It took Hercules a few seconds to process the scene in the living room.

To the point that he’d already dropped his gym bag by the door before it registered that clothes had apparently become optional in their living room. Something they needed to talk about. Hercules didn’t often bring home friends, but christ, it was always a possibility.

“Waiting on John?”

Alex shook his head.

John had definitely been in on it, no matter what Alex said. Alex couldn’t have tied his own hands behind his back. The rest of it was possible. The spider gag prying Alex’s jaw open, very possibly from Hercules’ toybag. A set of very pretty clover clamps pinching at his nipples.

Alex might as well have been wearing a sign that said ‘use me’.

Which made what Hercules needed to do even harder. “You remember how I keep telling you and John that you need to talk before you play?”

A blink of recognition.

“What makes you think playing with me would be any different, Alex?”

If the gag wasn’t in, Alex would be pouting. But they needed to talk. This would be one thing if it were Aaron. If they’d played together for a while, knew what they wanted with each other. But this wasn’t Aaron, and just because Hercules knew how Alex wanted to be handled by John didn’t mean that he wanted Hercules to treat him that way.

“I’m taking the gag out now.” 

Alex glared at him while he did. Hercules sighed, considering his options. “I know you think I’m rejecting you right now.”

That time Alex looked away. Fuck, why did he have to take precaution so personally? “Do you want the rope left on?”

At least that got Alex’s attention. “You aren’t going to make me take it off?”

Talk. They needed to talk and usually Hercules would resist the idea of any sort of play at the same time, but maybe this would help ease Alex’s worries. “No. But the clamps do need to come off and shorts need to go on.”

Distance. Hercules needed to create distance without making Alex feel abandoned. Mindful of how unbalanced the man had to feel, Hercules reached down to tug him off his knees. Gave him a chance to plant his feet before removing the clamps.

Even rubbed Alex’s nipples for a moment, trying to help make the return of blood flow as painless as possible. “You can follow me to the bedroom to get some shorts or you can stay here.”

To no surprise, Alex followed. Sat when told so that Hercules could put a pair of too big gym shorts on him.

It would be easy enough to return to the living room, but instead Hercules joined him on the bed. Moved so that his back pressed against the headboard before reaching over to tug Alex so that he could sit between his legs and lean back against him.

Not quite the distance Hercules knew they needed, but Hercules couldn’t be the strong one all the time. Plenty of men would have taken advantage of Alex’s offer. Offers. Consequences and Alex’s feelings aside. But Hercules couldn’t do that. Considered himself a better man. “I need to know what you want from this. From me.”

Silence.

Fine then. If Alex couldn’t start the conversation, Hercules could. “I don’t do monogamy. I’m taking it you don’t either considering the whole John thing. I’m not sure I do dating either. Play dates are the closest I’ve come to that in a long time.”

“I’m okay with that.”

The answer came a little quick for Hercules’ taste. Especially coupled with the previous silence. “Are you saying that because that’s what you wanted to start with? Or because you’re determined to take what you can get?”

Because the latter rarely worked. Pulled complicated feelings into play that didn’t need to be there. Made it harder for subs to say no, too afraid of being abandoned. 

Alex shifted, and Hercules ignored the way it put hands a little too close to his cock. With his arms bound, there was little Alex could do about that. Likely wasn’t an intentional gesture at all. “John and I tried dating. In the beginning. We lasted three months before it almost tore us apart.”

Considering how far they were stuck up each other’s asses, Hercules didn’t quite understand why. What exactly had come with dating that they weren’t currently doing? Or had it just been the weight of expectations and the title? “So no dating. Are you after a one time play partner?”

Unlikely, but Hercules wanted Alex to say no to something he thought Hercules might want. 

“I thought-” Alex huffed, shifting again, fingers brushing against Hercules’ pride- “I want this. More than once. Maybe with John sometimes? You don’t seem to mind bossing him around and he’s been surprisingly chill about it.”

Good. Offering up suggestions was good. “John’s getting pretty good. We could co-dom you. Aaron might even be willing to play alongside of you, if you were interested in subbing with someone else.”

Instead of considering it, Alex curled his fingers. No denying now that touching his cock was on purpose. “We talked. Can I take care of you now?”

There were still things to talk about. Safewords. What Alex wanted in terms of dynamics. 

But Hercules already knew Alex’s safeword. Monticello. Something that seemed to be an inside joke if the way John grinned every time it was mentioned out of scene meant anything. Knew the general idea of what Alex liked. Maybe it was the desire to soothe Alex just a touch more. Maybe it was weakness. 

Either way, Hercules consented. “Something simple.”

“So long as I get my mouth on your cock.” Hercule’s eyes slid closed while Alex massaged the beginning of his erection, using the little bit of movement that he could considering the tie on his arms. “I’m a very oral person, you know.”

Chewed pen caps, sucking on straws, the way Alex practically orgasmed while eating. It seemed impossible to miss just how oral Alex was. And to get to experience that mouth for the first time? Hercules wasn’t going to complain. Not that he was going to make this easy for Alex.

“I’ll make you a deal-” Alex tilted his head, curious- “I’ll let you use your mouth. But you don’t get to come. You wanted to present yourself like a gift for my pleasure, that’s what you should be.”

Alex licked his bottom lip. Nodded eagerly. Confirming what a beautiful experience this could be.

“I could sit back and watch you struggle. Let you get a nice workout fucking your mouth on my cock, unable to use your arms to balance yourself.” Alex shuddered, obviously not too offended by the idea. “But I’m going to be nice. Let you sit on your knees between my legs. Maybe use your hair to help you along.”

What a lovely high pitched whine. “But first-” Hercules tilted Alex’s head back so that he could kiss him for the first time.

Sighed when Alex relaxed just a little bit further. So responsive.

“Alright-” Hercules pressed a kiss to his nose- “Off the bed with you. Need to put that mouth of yours to better use.”

Alex’s eyelashes fluttered and Hercules couldn’t resist kissing him once more. Didn’t break it even as he shuffled them forward and then helped Alex get off the bed safely. Liked the fact that Alex needed his help to move around, get up or down. 

In a ridiculously sweet gesture considering what they were up to, Alex nuzzled his thigh before leaning in to kiss his cock. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

Alex hummed. “For allowing me to do this.”

Fuck. Hercules shouldn’t have found that as attractive as he did. Dug his fingers into the sheets when Alex finally took him into his mouth. Swallowed him down with a ridiculous amount of ease. Later they would play with gags, spread his mouth wide open once more.

“Just like that-” Hercules stroked Alex’s hair, encouraging him- “Pretty boy. My pretty, pretty boy.”

Compliments. Alex deserved all the compliments in the world for being so patient. For agreeing to do things Hercules’ way once Hercules had been upfront with him. The past few months had been difficult, watching someone else use him. Forcibly reigning in any attraction, relegating it to fondness so that he could stay in teaching mode. An honest mentor, sharing knowledge rather than trying to shape Alex and John to his own preferences.

Alex winked up at him before sticking out his tongue as he slid down Hercules’ cock. The smallest of licks against his balls, but it had to be one of the hottest things Hercules had ever felt. To the point he had to resist the urge to buck further into that throat. 

Something he wasn’t able to stop an embarrassingly short amount of time later when Alex focused on suckling the head. Alex didn’t seemed annoyed by it though, instead smiling up at him, pleased. Such a lovely, lovely boy. 

“Up now,” Hercules murmured once he’d caught his breath, leaning over to grasp the rope and help Alex to his feet and then onto the bed. “I think you’ve earned a good nap. Do you want the ropes off now? Or would you rather try to sleep with them on?”

There was a sort of intimacy in freeing Alex’s arms from the bind. In spreading him out across the bed, knees on either side of his hips so that Hercules could really dig his fingers into what had to be sore muscles. Not that Alex complained. Just melted into the bed under Hercules’ tender care.

Draped himself across Hercules’ chest once he was properly relaxed. Used his new found freedom to wrap around Hercules the best that he could, nuzzling into the space between chin and shoulder. “Next time we should involve John.”

Hercules’ half-asleep comment that they would earned him a kiss.

The question was, what else did the student need to learn?


End file.
